borgatorfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Evcaraeth
'The War of Evcaraeth '''took place during The Age of the Elementals when Alexèleith and his fellow Elementi stormed Evalia to rescue the Elementals held captive by the Evcadians. ''"I remember that day. Four of our people had been captured when they traveled to Evalia to seek forgiveness and rescue the imprisoned Elementals. We got word eight rotations after their arrival that they themselves were captured. So we gathered our troops and formed our armies of Elementi, Wytchen, and the New Prophets and rode to Evalia. '' ''"As we arrived, the city was heavily guarded. So as we rode we used our abilities on the armed maana. After our first blow a great force blew over everyone and knocked us back hundreds of steps. The feeling we felt was a power generated by an Elemental of great strength. Jesseas told of her past. Her name was Hilana of Evca and she was the elemental daughter of the High King Keipher Evcanna. She has an extraordinary power over terra and is able to harness the terra inside of all living things which gave her the power to kill whomever comes near. She is ruthless and will destroy whatever came near. '' ''"I approached the wall and was threatened by the guards once more so I unleashed my aether power and I was lifed up and thrown back by Hilana. For the first time in my life as King, I had met my match. Usually aether power is greater than any but I was proven wrong. When that happened, King Keipher released his armies to protect the boarder and Hilana released a force field stopping anyone or anything from leaving the city. '' ''"There was no way to penetrate the force field. The only elemental that could defeat her was Altreas the most powerful aether elemental. He created the city of Monaris in the Great Ridge of Morbauk with just a wave of his hand. He knew that he could rebound her energy and use it against her. Jesseas and Altreas were in love and Altreas knew Jesseas would stop him so he lifted himself up and destroyed the barrier and took down the wall of the city but he was captured by Hilana's power. She reverted all her energy towards Altreas and he absorbed it and rebounded it back to her. Knowing this would destroy her, King Keipher shot Altreas, fatally wounding him. '' ''"As he fell to the ground, Jesseas weakened and blinded due to his love for Altreas ran to his body. Once he got there he saw he saw the pool of blood and knew Altreas was mortally wounded. He held Altreas as he told him he loved him more than his own life and to save him, he had to defeat her. Jesseas told him it was a foolish thing to do and kissed his head. Altreas had died. "While Jesseas sat emotionless as Altreas' body grew cold, the others had run to the weakened force field and broke into the city. I sat inside the treeline surrounding the city and watched as the battle raged on inside the city. Hilana's force field expanded back and continued to destroy anything that tried to cross it. '' ''"Moments after, my forces inside the city called for aid due to being overpowered by the Evcadianaandeuel and we were again helpless. But in the distance I could see Jesseas with a large glowing silvan clound around his person. He walked to the doors and rose thousands of heights to become eyelevel with Hilana. With a bright light he was hit with the full force of her power and the guard was down so we stormed the city. But I watched Jesseas. He had made a force field of his own around him and moved it toward her created a rebound around Hilana. With a large bang she had exploded. '' ''"He then made his way back down and I ran to him. He told me that his powers amplified after Altreas' death and he could now manipulate time in ways unimaginable. And to defeat her he created a time vortex in which she was being hit with the power she let out which made her explode with energy. We fought together to rescue those imprisoned and he used his power to age the maana to an age so old they turned to dust. He was now more powerful than myself." -Alexèleith to his Children